vsprfandomcom-20200213-history
Cheerilee and Big Mac
Description Cheerilee and Big Mac are a duo and ex-lovers that were forced by unkown magic to be their "special somepony". This couple was born in the episode of the second season "Hearts and Hooves Day", in which the Cutie Mark Crusaders create a love potion so that Big Mac and Cheerilee became their "special somepony", but apart from achieving that, they discover the serious side effects of the concoction, to the point of loving each other so much, that they unites them with a bond of love so strong that they cannot be separated from each other for anything in the world. Big Mac, with his great strength and courage, combined with the ingenuity and love motivation of Cheerilee, will make them a strong duo that will be almost impossible to separate due to the great power of love that the magic of the unknown has united them! Not even weapons or fire will be rivals for this great love! Cheerilee Abilities Main Rage costs 100% rage. :Cheerilee gains one of the 3 Banner effects for 10 seconds. Super Jump is your special movement option. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% :To activate your Super Jump, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, after which you will jump very high. You can release your secondary attack at any point during this charge, with 20% being the minimum and the lowest jump, while 100% gives you the most jump height. :After every Super Jump, you have to wait 5 seconds before you can use it again. :Also, there is something called a "Super DUPER Jump". This is a special Super Jump that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "Super DUPER Jump ready! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will give you a massive jump height. You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. :You can’t use weighdown while your Super Jump is on cooldown. Weapon Attributes Miscellaneous PLACEHOLDER Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Super Jump. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main Rage. * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down) Quotes Work in Progress Big Mac Abilities Work in Progress Main Rage costs 100% rage. :Big Macintosh gains a Loose Cannon that shots apples. Super Jump is your special movement option. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100%. :To activate your Super Jump, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, after which you will jump very high. You can release your secondary attack at any point during this charge, with 20% being the minimum and the lowest jump, while 100% gives you the most jump height. :After every Super Jump, you have to wait 5 seconds before you can use it again. :Also, there is something called a "Super DUPER Jump". This is a special Super Jump that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "Super DUPER Jump ready! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will give you a massive jump height. Wall Climb Work in Progress You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. :You can’t use weighdown while your Super Jump is on cooldown. Weapon Attributes Melee Weapon Primary Weapon (Rage) Miscellaneous PLACEHOLDER Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Super Jump. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main Rage. * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down) Quotes Work in Progress Music [https://youtu.be/jPVXaX9EMCk Super Ponybeat — The Perfect Stallion (Euromance Mix) by Eurobeat Brony] [https://youtu.be/1daMknV-aBs The Perfect Stallion (Remix) - JoinedTheHerd] Shared Quotes Work in Progress Category:Duo Bosses Category:Donator Bosses Category:Heavy Category:Medic Category:Earth Ponies Category:Super Jump Bosses